


I Have a Favor to Ask

by soakedmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Mingyu has a curse, Mingyu is Clumsy, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, lowkey soulmates, mingyu and seungkwan are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakedmin/pseuds/soakedmin
Summary: Mingyu experiences tiny mishaps, and Minghao saves him out of it every single time.





	I Have a Favor to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> there are no occasions, just wanted to write this one after so long. anyways, hope you enjoy.

If there was one word that can describe Mingyu, that would be unfortunate.

He always tumbles, always kicks his foot against a wooden table, and always, always spills stuff like right now. He is on his way to an important meeting that can quote unquote change his life forever, but he somehow managed to fuck up his beautifully white polo. His only white polo. Now, he is this piece of clothing with a coffee stain right the middle of his chest.

He is walking down the street with people looking at him. Either they are eyeing him because of the large stain or they are laughing at him because he really looks like a poor boy now.

He had no choice but to buy another shirt, or else he might not land this job.

He enters a clothing store, and there he chose another shirt. He decided to wear a dark colored one, so when he fucks things up again (he hopes he will not), it will be easier to just hide it.

He walks to the cashier, and pays with his credit card. He sighs as he waits for his purchase.

"Sir, there's a problem with your card." The cashier shyly tells him.

He furrows his eyebrows. "Why is that?"

"Sir, it says here that you do not have enough balance." The cashier shows him the machine and it really says insufficient balance.

 _Fuck._ He thinks. Out of all days, why is it now that his credit card is denied?

He brings out his phone and immediately calls his roommate.

"Hello?" His roommate and friend, Seungkwan, answers.

"Who the hell told you to use my credit card?" Mingyu mutters slowly with a pause every after single word. The other line goes silent.

"I will rephrase the question." Mingyu clears his throat. "Why did you use my credit card?"

Seungkwan spoke after a few moments. "I bought something. I thought you wouldn't notice. Don't worry, I'll pay you!"

"You better because if you don't, say goodbye to your precious belongings." Mingyu hangs up, then he brings out his wallet to get cash to pay for his purchase.

He sees that his only money is thirty thousand won and his shirt costs twenty seven thousand won. He thinks if he will have enough for him to get home since he left his transportation card at his dresser. He knows for a fact that he would also need to eat, but none of that mattered to him. All that matters is his shirt, and his transportation money.

He sighs as he pays the money. After paying, he immediately went to the fitting room to change his soiled shirt to his newly bought shirt, then he storms out of the store and goes to the building where the meeting will be held.

He walks to receptionist to ask her where is the office located. "Thirty-third floor, sir." She politely answers. Mingyu thanks her, then he proceeds to the elevators and pressed the number thirty-three there.

Luckily, the elevator ride went smoothly. He thought that something happen to him there but to his surprise, there is nothing.

He exhales loudly before entering the office doors. As soon as he enters, the man at the front desk hurriedly looks up to him. "Welcome to Carat Studios! How can I help you?" The man smiled, and Mingyu reads his name. He learns that he is Seokmin.

Mingyu politely smiles. "Hello, I'm here for an interview with Mr. Choi Seungcheol?"

"Name?" Seokmin asks him.

"Kim Mingyu."

"Alright then. Please wait for a moment there, and I will just ask his secretary if he has a scheduled meeting with you. In the mean time, make yourself comfortable there." The man at the front desk points to a couch at the receiving area. "What drink would you like? Iced tea? Soda? Coffee?"

He would like some coffee but the incident earlier may happen again, he worries. "Water would be fine, thank you." Mingyu bids then he proceeds to the couch and sits down.

To say that Mingyu is nervous would be an understatement. He is, well, a palpitating mess on his insides. On the outside, he might look like a cool man with a chill demeanor, but his outsides are no true testament for what he is feeling as of this moment. He is a freaking mess especially on his mind. He is scared that he might fuck things up again like he always does.

"Here is your water." Seokmin smiles at him and then immediately leaves to go back to his place.

The ambiance of the place is not bad. The walls are painted matte black, and the bright fluorescent lights are not painful to the eyes especially when put against the color of the walls. The furniture are also minimalistic and modern. He also notices that there are no cubicles for each employee. There are tables placed anywhere and the employees are free to move and sit to a particular spot for as long as there is no one there.

He turns his head to the other side and he sees the view of several tall buildings around. He vividly sees the Namsan Tower ahead of him, and the red bumper lights of cars that are piling up due to the traffic lights that are turning red, yellow, and green.

When he turns his back, he sees some of the employees are just laughing and talking with each other. He likes that. The human interaction that is allowed and tolerated in the workplace. Because in his previous work, all he does is just take pictures. He never talks to anybody unless he is needed to. He thinks that he is treated as a robot there.

This is a good place to work in, he thinks. The ambiance is perfect, the location is perfect because it only takes a bus for him to get there, and the relationship between employees are alive and well. He thinks that if he gets accepted here, everything can be alright. He can pay rent on time, he can buy food that are not junk food, he can buy things that he desires for the longest time. He can also treat his family to a delicious restaurant or they could even travel as a family.

His train of thought is interrupted when he hears Seokmin call for him. "I'm sorry it took a while." Seokmin smiles at him. "Mr. Choi will see you now. His secretary will fetch you from here."

"Thank you, Seokmin." Mingyu replies and all he gets is a bright smile that he thinks that can rival the sun.

He stands up as he sees someone wearing a suit and tie. He fixes his appearance and he lets himself have a deep breath. This man approached him. "Mr. Kim, right this way." He nods, and he follows the other. When he passed the front desk, Seokmin just gave him a thumbs up.

They make a turn at the end of the hallway and then they entered a room. Mingyu immediately sees the nameplate that is displayed on the table.

_'Choi Seungcheol, CEO'_

"Sir, here's your scheduled interview for today." The secretary says. The man is not facing them so Mingyu cannot see what is the appearance of his soon-to-be boss when he gets accepted. Mingyu tenses up, but of course, he does not show it. Or at least he tries to.

"Thank you, Chan. You may now leave." The other man with a serious voice announces.

As he hears the door click, the man turns around and now, Mingyu can fully see his appearance.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kim. It is a pleasure meeting you." Seungcheol says to him with a timid smile present on his face.

Mingyu gulps down. "Likewise, Mr. Choi."

"I can sense that you are nervous." Seungcheol slightly chuckles at the sight of the taller man. "Do not worry too much."

 

* * *

 

The interview went quickly. Mingyu thinks to himself that he fucked it up considering that he is inside for thirty to forty-five minutes and that's not how usually how long normal interviews last.

As he exits the building, he immediately brings his phone out to call Seungkwan for a drink. He is really invested in dialing his friend's number as he really wants them to drink together because it has been a while since they did. While he is doing so, he suddenly bumps into someone. Luckily, that person is not holding any drink that can spill to either both of their clothes. However, the other man is holding a pile of papers so that fell down to the floor, obviously. Blame Mingyu and his clumsiness.

"Oh my god, I am sorry!" Mingyu kneels down to the floor to get the papers that fell. There are some flying and he is the one that ran to chase them.

The other man just gives him a judging look. "Next time, look at the street, not at your phone." The man gets the remaining papers then walks out of the vision of Mingyu.

 _Wow gee, thanks for helping me_ Mingyu thinks that the other man could have said.

He walks to the side of the street so that he will not bump into another person and he dials Seungkwan's number. For real this time.

"Hellooo?" Seungkwan anwers with his usual chirpy voice.

"Let's drink." Mingyu immediately states.

"Wait, now? As in, now?" Seungkwan asks him.

"Did I stutter?" Mingyu says with annoyance in his voice.

Seungkwan clicks his tongue. "Ugh, why are you dissing me when I haven't done anything to you?" Mingyu can sense that the other man rolled his eyes. "I can't tonight. I promised Hansol that I would help him with his shit."

"Wow, hoes now before bros? Fine then." Mingyu mutters.

"Hansol's not a hoe, bitch. And it's not like you never did that to me."

"Lol, that was one time, and now's your second."

"It's not like I can do anything about it. If I could, I would."

"Just follow if you can?"

Seungkwan sighs. "I'll try my best but no promises."

"'Kay, enjoy your date."

"It's not a date!"

"Sure man. Keep on denying it." Mingyu says then he ends the call so Seungkwan cannot answer anymore.

Mingyu goes first to an atm machine to withdraw some money. Considering that he is drinking, he withdrew a kind-of large amount.

Since he is only walking from the interview place, he decides to just drink somewhere around the area so that he can still walk on the way home.

He enters a pub and orders a beer. He's more of a wine guy, but at times like this, all he wants is beer. He does not even care if he does not have any food in his stomach. All that matters is he gets his alcohol fix.

As the first glass of beer arrives, he consumes almost half of it in the first chug. He is not an alcoholic however, in times like this like when he feels like he has hit rock bottom, he drinks fast. And too many for him to handle.

At seven o'clock in the evening, he has consumed almost three glasses of beer, and two shots of soju. His vision is already swirling, and his head his already spinning, but he knows he wants more. He needs more. It was like his system was craving for alcohol.

After an hour, he is still drinking, but now, his is holding the mic as he just finished singing his favorite song. Other guests were, of course, troubled with the man as he was dancing and singing happily alone in the stage. Other people are amused with him so they took a video of him doing things like that. But none of it mattered, it's not like that know Mingyu personally. And for that note, Mingyu is drunk. That alone is enough reason and excuse for him to act like that.

At nine, Mingyu has sobered up a tiny bit because he stopped from drinking alcohol and he sticked with four seasons juice because he liked the sweet taste of it. He stands up, pays for all the drinks that he drank, and then exits the establishment to go home.

His vision is still blurry so he is swaying a bit. Other peole are eyeing him, but he still continued his way.

He reaches his apartment complex and he climbs the stairs towards the second floor. As he walks the hallways, he can't help but close his eyes as he is really drunk, and not to mention, his head is really pounding.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu wakes up when he realizes that the sun is striking his face. He also realizes that he is curled up in a couch that he knows that is not his.

He shoots up his eyes, and sees an unfamiliar apartment with various photographs displayed and a canvas that is waiting for it to be drawn on. He is still thinking how the hell did he end up here when he hears a voice. He turns and he sees a man that is awfully thin, with a mullet, and wearing circular glasses.

"Oh good, you're up." The voice says and when Mingyu turns his head, he sees that it is the same man that he bumped into yesterday.

Mingyu tries to utter coherent words, but he cannot because hangover hits him like a truck. The other man hands him a glass of water.

"You can now go back to your apartment." The other man says. "Close the door when you leave." The man finally says and then walks into a room. Mingyu had no choice but to leave even though his head and his limbs does not allow him to do so.

As he enters the room, he sees Seungkwan sprawled onto the couch.

"Mingyu, what the fuck happened to you?" Seungkwan asks as he guides Mingyu towards his way in.

"Had too much to drink." Mingyu says.

"Well, stop giving me obvious answers. You look like shit."

"Thanks."

"Just rest for a while so your headache will be gone."

"Again, thanks." Mingyu says and then he walks to his room. He changes his clothes into more comfortable ones and then he lies to his bed and sleeps soundly.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up again and the sun is long gone. He sits up, headache still present, and gets out of the room.

He just stands there at the doorway and he smells something from the kitchen. It smells really nice, and savory. He goes to the kitchen and there he sees Seungkwan and Hansol cooking.

"What are you doing?" Mingyu asks and both of the boys turn their heads around to his direction.

"Stop asking the obvious, my goodness." Seungkwan rolls his eyes then he turns his head back to the stove.

"Sorry, he's cranky today." Hansol chuckles and removes his apron to prepare the table. "We're preparing food because we know that you have a shit hangover."

"You don't have to." Mingyu says. "Some painkillers can remove this."

"Nah, this is also for ditching you yesterday." Hansol says.

"I would not call it ditching, but since you called it that, I would agree." Mingyu goes to where the cabinets containing the utensils.

"No, no, don't help. Just sit down. You always let me and Seungkwan eat your cooking anyways." Hansol stops him so he does not have any choice but to put down what he was holding and sit down on a chair.

Several minutes later, dinner is served. Their dish is a simple noodle soup in chicken broth, with chicken strips, and a garlic garnish.

Mingyu takes a taste of the disb and he is surprised with what the result is. "Wow, your cooking isn't shit. This is a miracle."

"Shut up, and just eat or I will smack your head out." Seungkwan scoffs and Hansol just shrugs like he is used to the actions of tbe other man.

They all had dinner in relative peace. All of them sharing numerous stories and experiences. It is actually a good sight, seeing them like that. It's been a while since they ate together as a group of friends.

"Hey by the way, how did the interview go?" Seungkwan asks after gulping down an enormous amount of noodles.

Mingyu makes face. "I think I screwed it up."

"Why is that?" Hansol gives him a questioning look.

"I just feel like it. I was in there for only thirty minutes or so." Mingyu explains.

"I think you're gonna get it." Hansol mutters, but Mingyu already gives him a doubting look.

"With a life like mine? It would be a miracle." Mingyu says.

"But I thought once you meet your true love, you'll be fine?" Hansol asks.

Seungkwan scoffs at the other man. "As if he has found his true love. He is not even entertaining people that are attempting to save him, metaphorically of course."

Mingyu squints his eyes, but he can't help to agree. "With my luck, I think that there's not even a percent chance."

"Think positive, dude. Just hang in there." Hansol mutters then he stands up to put his bowl on the sink.

Hang in there? Mingyu has heard of that phrase a thousand times before from different people. His family always told him that. To hang in there. To just wait for a miracle to happen. And how foolish of him to believe them. That there is a chance for him to escape this sort-of curse.

All of them fixed the things they used while eating and then Mingyu goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

He's in the middle of rinsing the shampoo off of his head when suddenly, the water just stops on coming out of the shower head. Oh, great. 

He comes out of the bathroom, with a robe on, and proceeds to the sink however, there is no water coming out.

"We don't have water. Did we get a interruption notice?" Mingyu announces, and Seungkwan just looks at him. "Yea, we did get one."

"Shit, how am I supposed to rinse this fucking shampoo?" Mingyu complains.

"How about you ask the neighbor to let you use his shower?" Seungkwan asks, and Mingyu flatly declines. 

"I don't want to cause him inconvenience."

"You want that shampoo to stick on your hair for how many hours?" 

Mingyu falls silent. "Right, I'll ask."

Mingyu shyly knocks on the apartment door of his neighbor. He does not know what to do anymore, so he's just doing this. He lost his dignity earlier in the morning so why not use it to his advantage?

The door opens. "What?" 

"Hello, neighbor. I have a favor to ask." Mingyu says.

"You should've washed your hair first before going in here." Mingyu senses the distaste in the other man's voice.

"Well, you see, our apartment got a disconnection notice meaning we don't have water right now." Mingyu starts. "So, I was wondering if you could let me use your shower?"

The other man squints his eyes, examining the poor boy on his door on whether he will let him in or not. "You know what, I won't ask." The other man moves aside to let Mingyu in.

"Thank you, uhh." Mingyu mutters. He wants to say that he is really thankful however, he does not know the man's name.

"Minghao." The man just nods at him. "Now, rinse that shampoo off of your head for the love of god."

Several minutes later, Mingyu comes out of the shower room. "Thank you so much, Minghao-ssi."

"Oh please, drop the pleasantries. It's awkward." Minghao says. "You should leave."

"Oh right. Thanks again. And sorry for the inconvinience." Mingyu utters. Minghao just gives him a timid smile then he closes the door.

 

* * *

 

It has been weeks since that incident, and surprisingly, Mingyu did not have any incidents for those past weeks. He knows that this may be jinxed if he tells it to anyone so he tries his best not to. 

Today, he will know the result whether he will be accepted to his new job or not. It has been weeks, and not gonna lie, Mingyu was really nervous. He is always on the edge when the topic is regarding work as there is no assurances if will get the position or not. He has been reloading the same page for a thousand times already yet he still does not receive anything. 

"Stop fretting." Seungkwan is there with him for moral support and of course, prayers.

"Can't. I'm really anxious about this thing." Mingyu just says then he reloads the page once more but the web page displays  _no internet connection_ very clearly. Mingyu goes to the table to restart the modem of the internet, but it's still the same. He re-inserted the cords but there still was nothing. 

 _Fuck this network._ Mingyu hisses at his mind. He scratches his head, and puts his palms to his face.

"This is a sign. A fucking sign." Mingyu says.

Seungkwan turns his head to him and gives him a poker face. "Now stop with the negativity. You never know what might happen." Mingyu just breathes deeply.

"How about you go to the neighbor's house again just to use his internet for a while?" Seungkwan suggests.

"Don't want to. I'm causing him enough inconvenience already." 

"Dude, that was one time."

"But I don't want him to think that I'm just using him because I have some issues."

"Don't you wanna know what is the result of the interview you've been thinking and worrying about since like, what, weeks ago?" Seungkwan says and Mingyu is caught off guard.

"But..." Mingyu says but Seungkwan stops him. "Do this, for god's sake. What's there to lose?"

Mingyu is again left with no choice but to do it. Mingyu knocks on the familiar hardwood door, and as usual, he is welcomed with Minghao's face.

"Hello, Minghao." Mingyu grins.

"What is it this time?" Minghao asks.

"I have a favor to ask." Mingyu pauses, and Minghao quirks his eyebrows up. "I was wondering if I can use your wifi connection for a while? I have an important email coming, and I really need to read it."

"Why don't you use yours?"

"I mean, I am using it earlier, but the connection got disrupted. I even tried fixing the connection of the cords at the back of the modem but it still did not work." Mingyu explains, and hopes that his neighbor will allow him to.

Minghao sighs. "Just for a short time, okay? Use my computer there, but do not interfere with the other things there as I'm also doing something important." Mingyu then smiles and nods.

He immediately opens and signs in his account. He checks and the email is there already

> _from: Choi Seungcheol <choi.s@caratstudios.com>  
>  Congratulations, Kim Mingyu. You are hired. You can start working with us on Monday._

Mingyu literally just stares at the computer. Minghao noticed too. Minghao approached Mingyu to just tap his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mingyu turns his head to him. Tears start to pool around his eyes. "I got accepted." Mingyu then stands up then offhandedly hugs Minghao. The other man is also surprised with the sudden reaction but he lets Mingyu be.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Mingyu releases him from the hug. "Again, thank you. You're a lifesaver." Mingyu smiles at him and all he gives in return is a small smile.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu feels a slight tap on his cheek. He opens his eyes and he sees Minghao. "You've been mumbling things since the past minutes. I was getting worried so I woke you up."

"Don't worry, I was dreaming about good things." Mingyu smiles to Minghao. He shifts his position, and turns to face Minghao, then he hugs him.

Minghao leans his head on Mingyu's chest. "What is it about?"

"The first times I met you." Mingyu says and Minghao can swear that he can feel his cheeks burning up.

"Kim Mingyu, stop flirting with me, it's only eight in the morning." Minghao hits Mingyu's chest, and the taller just chuckles and brings him closer to him. 

"What? It's true!" Mingyu chuckles once more. "You were my lifesaver." 

"My curse has been lifted because of you." Mingyu presses his lips towards Minghao's hair.

"I wouldn't call that a curse. You're just clumsy." Minghao scoffs.

"Maybe." Mingyu says. "But it was universe's way of bringing us together, and look where we are now." 

They both fall in silence. It was a nice ride, as Mingyu thinks and recalls. Even he, did not expect the turn of events that happened to his and Minghao's life. After meeting Minghao, everything just clicked. Everything just went right. Sure, the clumsiness is still present from time to time, but no more large accidents, no more bumping into each other for no reason, no more shower mishaps, no more wifi disconnections, and certainly no more unluckiness. 

_Maybe it was true that Minghao saved Mingyu's life from becoming a disastrous one._

They continued cuddling then the door opens with a child wearing a unicorn onesie running towards their bed. "Dad! Papa!" They both welcome the kid to their bed, and they both shower Minseo, their child, kisses and hugs.

"I love you both. So much." Mingyu utters and he sees his child with her brightest smile. "I love you too, daddy!"

"Love you too. Especially you, little angel." Minghao smiles at his daughter.

"Happy ninth anniversary." Minghao utters.

Mingyu grins at him. "Happy nine years, my husband."

"Thank you for saving me every single time." Mingyu utters.

Minghao smiles. "If it's for you, I would do it over and over again."

 


End file.
